


乐园（下）

by isilincil



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isilincil/pseuds/isilincil





	乐园（下）

就算两兄弟怎么吵架，内瑟斯从来不跟雷克顿动手，因为单从体力来说自己是比不过弟弟的，就好像现在这样。

健壮的男子一下子就将内瑟斯推倒在一个咖啡杯中，双手紧紧地按在他的肩上，牢牢将对方框在自己整个身影下。内瑟斯一抬头就能看到自己上方那个久违的脸孔，凌乱的金发还有脸上挂着的几条伤疤，他那半年不见的弟弟正在毫无表情地死死盯着自己。看来他今天带来的伤药是真的派上用场了，内瑟斯自暴自弃地想着，然而等待他的并不是雷克顿的拳头。

“怎么，结婚？那你老婆呢？是那个女总裁还是你家的女佣？”  
“你。。。你做了什么？她们是无辜的！”  
“我就去了你家一趟。。。md，被你那女佣打得头皮发麻。”

内瑟斯稍微放心地松了口气，但是发现雷克顿带着伤疤的脸逐渐在他面前放大，甚至温热的呼吸都喷洒在自己的鼻尖上时，他又忍不住紧张起来。

“你还没回答我，说好的今天结婚呢，嗯？”  
“。。。那、那只是个谎言。”  
“耍我是件很好玩的事吗，内瑟斯？”  
“我。。。那时候我只能用这种激将法了。。。”  
“那恭喜你，的确很成功。我被气得脑子里剩下一个想法，尽快出狱，然后向那个抛弃我的哥哥‘复仇’。”

内瑟斯无奈地将头别到一边，可是对方冰冷的手指划上了他的脸，然后用力地抓住了下巴，让他正对着那同样漆黑的双眼；手的力气之大让他感到脸一阵阵酸痛，看来雷克顿还是不会放过自己，而且他的目标可能就是自己的脸了。于是内瑟斯自觉地闭上双眼，准备迎接弟弟的铁拳；可是疼痛并没有如期而至，对方只是一声叹气，另一只手摸上了他左边的脸颊，冰冷粗糙的皮肤和摩擦时产生的热度，两种矛盾的感觉一时困扰着内瑟斯，不知该对此作何回应。

“我并不是一个会为自己哥哥脱单而高兴的弟弟。。。除非那对象是我自己。”

 

内瑟斯自己带来了大衣和伤药最后都成为了雷克顿“报复”自己的帮凶，可是所谓复仇的方式他却未曾想象到：雷克顿说完那句话后便狠狠地吻上了内瑟斯干裂且冰凉的双唇，黑发男子一脸惊呆地接受着紧贴在自己唇上的温热，直到吮吸变成了轻轻地撕咬，那疼痛才让他稍作清醒。

随后雷克顿一手夺过他手上的布袋，看着里面的大衣和药膏，眼神一暗，便抽出大衣铺在咖啡杯内窄窄的长凳表面，随即将内瑟斯放倒在上方，开始了对猎物进行“处理”。

年长的哥哥此时终于感到了一丝恐惧，他不知弟弟对做菜也有一番心得，反正自己现在就如同砧板上的一块新鲜肉，被对方一步步地进行料理；剥开外皮，进行了一顿按摩，还给他仔细地抹着“调料”。。。内瑟斯本来想着放任自己的弟弟让他发泄一下怒气吧，可是当他被困在雷克顿的身下，赤裸的双腿间隐秘的穴口被对方沾着药膏的手指进进出出地侵入时，就算对情事再怎么迟钝的他也感到了不妥。

“雷、雷克顿！别这样。。。”  
“哥哥。。。我已经不再想做你的弟弟了。”

只剩下半分清醒的内瑟斯听到这样的话，也没细想，瘦削的双手已经抓上了对方的双肩，紧紧地拴住眼前正在“搞事”的男子。似乎察觉到哥哥的不安，雷克顿不同于刚刚的粗鲁，轻轻地吻着内瑟斯紧锁的眉角，安慰怀里不断颤抖的男人。他能清晰地感受到对方眉角周围细细的皱纹，毕竟两兄弟都已经是三十多岁的中年人，可正是这么多年来两人相伴的生活和哥哥长年的独身给了他勇气，又或是错觉，让他敢去做这么违背人伦的举动。

“放心，内瑟斯，只要你还愿意，我会永远在你身边。。。不过，是以情人的身份。”

带茧的手指继续揉按着内里被药膏湿润过的软肉，黑发男子不能自已地随着按压的节奏低声呻吟。迷惑、羞耻和快感充斥着内瑟斯的脑内；他也曾自认是一个聪明人，可现在他无法理解自己究竟做了些什么让弟弟起了“歹心”，又为何自己无法直接将“凶手”推离身边，更糟糕的是他已经控制不住对方的侵犯所带来的快感。雷克顿一手照顾着他的下方，一手伸进他的毛衣内按压着胸前的突出，双重刺激下，内瑟斯感觉所有的思考和分析都已经是无力的挣扎，只有想被拥抱和抚摸的绵延欲望才是他在这大冬天里整个大脑的主宰。

“内瑟斯，可以吗？”  
“唔。。。可、可以。。。什么？”

本该是个疑问句，可是对方并没有回答，反而狠狠地吻了他一口。嘴唇被撕咬的同时，内瑟斯能感觉到手指的抽出，然而紧接着是更硕大和炽热的物件缓缓挤入。过分的尺寸带来的痛苦让他本能地想去抵抗和拒绝，可是雷克顿舒服的嘶吼让他有那么一瞬间的犹豫；他的纵容对雷克顿来说就是鼓励，对方的“小兄弟”就这么撞进了更深的穴道内。

“啊！唔嗯。。。不、不要了，疼，放开。。。”  
“那你推开我吧，我不会再继续的。”  
“那。。。你、你先停下。。”  
“不要。”

毫无营养的对话最后终止在雷克顿对其兄长锁骨的啃咬中。

 

后来的事内瑟斯已经不太记得清楚，他所有的理智在弟弟凶狠的冲撞中一去不回；特别是弟弟对他最脆弱的敏感点重复地“照顾”，疼痛转变为的陌生快感让年长的黑发男子只能呻吟着一些模糊的字词。雷克顿对自己的情感突然像泛滥的洪水汹涌而至，本来就对自家弟弟毫无防备之心的他，就像劣质堤坝，一夜里被彻底冲垮。在这激烈的情事里，他好像已经忘记了自己是在寒冷的室外，裸露着最隐秘的地方，和最亲密的人做着最“不可思议”的事情。当雷克顿一声低吼，紧搂着他将一发滚烫注入他的体内，内瑟斯终究还是没有推开对方；同时到达高潮体验到所谓“极乐”的瞬间，他下意识地抓紧了那结实的双肩，指甲深深地嵌入那皮肉当中。雷克顿抱紧自己口中念念有词，可惜事后的内瑟斯根本撑不住疲倦和睡意，瞄了眼远处依然寂静的园区，便缓缓地失去了意识。。。

 

第二天一早，当内瑟斯摸着后腰从床上醒来时，一眼就发现了在旁边睡得正香的雷克顿。

雷克顿重新变成了内瑟斯家里的住客，但有些事情在兄弟间还是有了改变；以前内瑟斯总感觉自己像个老妈子一样，担心着雷克顿的方方面面，虽然对方就像个叛逆少年各种别扭。可是现在。。。

“雷克顿。。。下巴不要再挂在我肩上了，很重。。。”  
“嗯？好吧。”  
“能不能也放开圈在我身上的手？”  
“可是，哥你腰部的小软肉好摸。。。额！”  
“放开，否则下一脚你猜我会踹哪里？”  
“。。。”

阻止对方的黏糊后内瑟斯终于准备好一份简单的早餐。今天是园庆，塔莉亚早早就和他请好假出去玩了。虽然自己早已有了新职位，可是作为传统，每逢重要节日，他还是会带上那狗头头套，传说中的“单身贵族狗”会重出江湖。但昨天他才受了一晚的“刺激”，今早的内瑟斯感觉自己就像在云里雾里，而吃早餐时发呆的表情则被雷克顿完全收在眼下。

“内瑟斯，还不舒服吗？今天的班要不先翘了吧”  
“没事。。。”

强撑着身体，内瑟斯还是换上了那套装扮，但没想到的是自己身边却多了个拍档：一凶神恶煞穿着背心并拿着水管的鳄鱼头套加装扮。。。本是以前瑟塔卡还在的时候给雷克顿准备的，但后来发生了一系列的故事后，内瑟斯早就忘得一干二净，没想到自己弟弟倒是把这套装扮藏在了干燥的工具室里。

“这。。。你要做什么？”  
“跟你一起上班。”  
“。。。先等我和希维尔报告一下。”

总不能让园区里突然多了一只没有报备过的惊悚鳄鱼人四处乱逛。。。

 

其实内瑟斯还是挺喜欢雷克顿这头套的造型，有种年轻人可能会喜欢的反差萌，果然今天游客里还是有挺多少男少女围着雷克顿拍照。但是对小孩子来说可能还是太重口了，内瑟斯拖着下巴看了看刚刚哭着走远的小女孩，叹了口气瞄了瞄身边的雷克顿，然后又快速地转过头去。

“唉。。。”

周围都是欢乐的游客，欢呼声和尖叫声包围着兄弟两人，但是内瑟斯今天怕是怎么也愉快不起来。自己还是被雷克顿昨晚的告白所困扰，他从来没有考虑过对自家弟弟的关心和依赖是何种感情，但是雷克顿昨晚对他们之间的关系进行了重新定义，并且干了超出一般兄弟的亲密举动。。。这之后他应该以怎样的态度面对雷克顿的告白？一如既往？照单全收？还是从此远离？

“啪！”又一拳锤在了雷克顿的鳄鱼头套上。

“内瑟斯，别打我头套了，你看这鳄鱼嘴都打歪了。要不我把它脱了，你随便打我吧。”  
“可以，我现在的确有点不爽。”  
“我。。。你不喜欢我吗，内瑟斯？ ”

稍等点委屈的声音让狗头男子忍不住回过头去看自己的弟弟，可是这两头套的造型略带刁钻：他们只能依靠头套嘴里的裂缝看到外面的光景，内瑟斯这一转头，自己头套上微张的狗嘴就这么一下塞进了对方鳄鱼大张的嘴里。内瑟斯一下子只能从细缝里看到雷克顿无辜的双眼，然而两头套的嘴却卡在了一起无法简单地剥离，发现这样的“事故”一旁有些游人也开始嚷嚷了起来。

“哇，这鳄鱼要吃人了！”  
“傻狗，那是人。。不对，傻瓜，那是狗。”  
“哥，你看那里！”  
“两只禽兽怎么在舌吻了？”  
“种族不同怎么谈恋爱！”

顿时有些头疼的内瑟斯赶紧拖着雷克顿回休息室处理这个突发事件。。。

 

“呼，终于脱出来了。”

两人在窄小阴暗的休息室里搞了一会，终于将彼此的头套脱了下来。休息室里开着暖气，内瑟斯发现脱下头套后自己的颈脖上已经布满了薄汗。雷克顿也是如此，不过内瑟斯稍微将视线往下一移，就看到了对方紧身衣下包裹着的光景；他早知道自己与弟弟的身材一对比那是毫无遗传学可言，但对方胸前被黑色布料包裹着一起一伏的结实肌肉还是让他看呆了眼。雷克顿轻咳了一下，内瑟斯才回过神来，尴尬地将视线移开。

“。。。”  
“那个。。。内瑟斯，你喜欢我这身。。。肌肉？”  
“咳！你、你说什么！？”  
“额，我、我在想。。。其实，如果哥哥喜欢，我也可以让你在上面。。。”  
“停！别乱说了！”

虽然沉默重新回归，但昏暗的休息室里开始充满了暧昧的气氛；内瑟斯发现雷克顿开始慢慢地走向自己，他紧张地退后靠在墙边；不过很快对方喘着气地接近他，双手一下压在墙上，圈出了只属于两人的狭小空间。

“还是说。。。我弄得比较舒服？”  
“雷、雷克顿，等等。。。”

他想抓住对方伸过来的双手，可是雷克顿还是快了他一步；强壮的双手按在了他的胸前，隔着布料依然能感受到那手掌的温度。自家弟弟无视了内瑟斯微弱的挣扎，双手轻轻地按摩着兄长胸前那片薄薄的肉团，拇指也搓揉着突出的乳尖。虽然对雷克顿这么粗鲁的人来说这已经是无比温柔的动作，但明显对内瑟斯而言还是过于刺激；之前欢愉的痕迹还在身上，而弟弟现在的行动又唤醒了他昨晚的记忆。

但是大白天心底的理智还是略胜一筹，内瑟斯并不想再轻易沉溺于这种单单是肉体的欲望中；它带来的快感就像云霄飞车，坐的时候是最刺激的一刻，但结束过后只剩一阵阵莫名的空虚。这不是他想象中的情爱，如果无法弄清楚自己对雷克顿的感情，他就不该继续沉溺在对方的爱抚中，这是他作为禁欲系男子最后的底线。

“雷克顿，停、停下。。。唔嗯，别这样，我不喜欢。”  
“。。。”

对方深深的吸了口气，双手慢慢离开了内瑟斯的胸前。刚刚带来的快感已经是让内瑟斯的下身微微鼓起，但他撑着墙边，双眼盯着雷克顿缓缓地说到。

“我、我现在还无法接受你的告白，所以。。。不想糊里糊涂地再做这样的事了。。。”  
“呼，这是拒绝吗？”  
“雷克顿，告诉我，爱情这种事。。。都是先从床上开始的吗？”  
“。。。不是。”  
“嗯。。。所以等我。想明白后，我一定会回复你。”

说完后内瑟斯默默地闭上双眼，尝试让下身也冷静起来。雷克顿听完他的话后并没有沮丧太久，反而松开了对内瑟斯的禁锢，眼睛一弯，笑了起来。

“哈哈，那就是我还有机会咯。”  
“。。。如果你想这样理解的话，也可以吧。”  
“行。内瑟斯，你可别逃走喔。”

雷克顿侧身倾向内瑟斯，然后迅速地在他左脸上吻了一口便溜出了休息室。不知道是因为闷热还是羞涩，黑发男子本来苍白的脸上浮现几片红晕；内瑟斯无力地瘫坐在长凳上一会，自己的“小兄弟”终于是完全趋于平静。

没想到和雷克顿的关系又有了奇怪的转变，内瑟斯深感世事无常；不过弟弟再次回到了他的身边，这事实让他安心且坦然。他仍需时间去整理自己的感情，不过早对弟弟有严重依赖的他或者很快就能找到答案。

内瑟斯换上他的狗头头套和装扮，走出了休息室，重新回到了恕瑞玛乐园的园区中。可不能让他的鳄鱼搭档久等了，那可是个又急躁又的大孩子。

 

(END)


End file.
